Pilgrimage to Mount Kand
Pilgrimage to Mount Kand is a Tribunal Temple quest available to the Nerevarine, during the events of . Objectives *Speak with Tharer Rotheloth in Molag Amur. *Journey to Mount Kand. *Enter the Mount Kand Cavern. *Solve the three riddles given by the Atronachs. *Activate the Mount Kand Shrine *Return to Tharer. Walkthrough Once the Nerevarine has cured Lette, Tharer Rotheloth of the Molag Mar Temple explains that, to be able to progress further in the Tribunal Temple ranks, the Hero must complete a pilgrimage to Mount Kand Cavern and re-enact legend of the battle of wits that Vivec had with three Daedras and pray at Mount Kand's Shrine. If questioned about the cave, Rotheloth, indicates that the cave is very dark and gives the Nerevarine four potions of Night-Eye, as well as suggesting that they obtain a copy of the Yellow Book of Riddles if they are not good with riddles, and finally marks the location of the cave on the map. :Note: The Yellow Book has all the correct answers. Daedric Riddles After journeying to Mount Kand, and entering Mount Kand Cavern, the Nerevarine goes through the cavern, and successively encounters three friendly Atronachs, a Flame, a Frost and a Storm. Each will present the Hero with a riddle to solve. If they are solved correctly, they will let the Nerevarine pass, if not, they will turn hostile. Riddle of the Fire Daedra The Flame Atronach will be encountered first. If interacted with, it will present the Nerevarine with the following riddle: The Atronach will then present the Nerevarine with five possible answers: Daedric, Ebony, Glass, Iron or Lead. The correct answer is lead, and the atronach will allow the Nerevarine to continue. Riddle of the Frost Daedra Further into the cavern, the Nerevarine will find the Frost Atronach, standing on a frozen pool. It will also give the Nerevarine a riddle to solve: There are then two options available to the Nerevarine: The first is to say that it will indeed slay the Nerevarine with a spell, or that the Atronach will kill them by sword. The correct answer is "Slay with a sword." The Atronach will, then, explain the reasoning behind the riddle, and allow the Nerevarine to pass. Riddle of the Storm Daedra The final Atronach, can be found a little deeper in the Cavern. It will present the Nerevarine with a more difficult riddle to complete: The correct answer is that the Orc killed Zedias-soko. With that riddle solved, the Nerevarine will be allowed to access the Shrine. Blessing of Mount Kand The Shrine can be found further behind the Storm Atronach and will grant the Nerevarine the blessings of Fortify Endurance and Fortify Intelligence of 10 points for 48 minutes. The shrine will also give the Nerevarine a reputation point. Once the shrine has been interacted with, the Nerevarine may return to Rotheloth to complete the quest. Journal Trivia *The riddles presented by the Atronachs are similar to those found in the Yellow Book of Riddles. *The Atronachs will respawn if killed after a week. *This quest can be completed at any time, by any faction member, entering the cavern is the only prerequisite.